


Would you be so kind?

by Elder_Trash



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: I Tried, I can't tag to save my life wow, I love them so much, I should add more chapters at some point??, M/M, connor and Kevin never met in Uganda, idk - Freeform, internalized homophobia tw??, mcpriceley, they are still really gay though, uhhhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Trash/pseuds/Elder_Trash
Summary: "Kevin had been working at a tiny coffee shop in New York for a long time now and it had always been a pretty cool experience. He couldn't really complain, it was definitely a bit boring but it made decent money and he got to work with his best friend, Arnold, so he learned to live with it. But, a week ago the small bakery across the street got a new, rather interesting, employee."





	1. The bakery across the street

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is just a Dodie Clark song but I tried my best and I really hope you all like it!!!

"Yeah hi, uhh can I get a venti black coffee please"

"Sure, please wait over there and we will let you know when it's done"

Kevin had been working at a tiny coffee shop in New York for a long time now and it had always been a pretty cool experience. He couldn't really complain, it was definitely a bit boring but it made decent money and he got to work with his best friend, Arnold, so he learned to live with it. But, a week ago the small bakery across the street got a new, rather interesting, employee. 

The second he saw this guy walk into the bakery Kevin just couldn’t look away. This man was possibly one of the most attractive people Kevin had ever seen in his entire 22 years of life. He had beautiful ginger hair, freckles that made hundreds of tiny constellations across his face, blue eyes that Kevin could practically swim in, and the list really just keeps going. Kevin could stare at him for the rest of his life and never get tired of it. 

Kevin was in utter shock when he saw this new employee working in the bakery he was so used to blankly staring into when there were, inevitably, no customers at the coffee shop. He definitely didn't mind having something or, rather, someone new to stare at while he waited for customers but it looked like this guy had a similar but also completely different idea.

Obviously sometimes when Kevin would stare into the bakery this mystery guy would see him and kinda smile back or wave a bit, that was inevitable, but after a while, it was more than just a friendly gesture. This man was legitimately flirting with Kevin with his eyes which shouldn't even be possible, and made Kevin surprisingly upset and drove him almost completely crazy.

"Hey Kevin" Arnold yelled from across the shop. "Kevvviiinn" he still got no response, “Kevin" no response, "Kevin" still. No. response. "K E V I N" 

"What what" Kevin responded obviously not paying attention to what Arnold was saying.

"Are you okay dude? You've seemed a bit uh, preoccupied lately is everything good?"

"Yeah yeah I'm great it's great."

"Kevin" once again no. Response.

"KEVIN" Arnold could tell that Kevin still wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening besides whatever he was staring at. He figured he could just forget about it for now and ask him about it later but he really had nothing better to do than to find out what was up with his best friend. And he was his best friend for heck's sake! He had to be the best possible best friend he could and help Kevin with whatever what was a going on! He tried to follow Kevin's line of sight to see exactly what was keeping him so busy but all he could see was the bakery across the street. "Hmmmmm, hey Kevin what's so interesting about the bakery"

And almost instantly he shot up straight and looked Arnold in the eye "what what what about the bakery what's happening with the bakery"

"You've literally been staring at the bakery all day and I want to know why it's so interesting"

"Pffft no no I don't know what you're talking about I was just uh bored and staring at nothing shhh don't worry about it Arnold let's talk about something else. Like uh wow coffee that's pretty interesting right or the weather today did you see that? That was pretty crazy"

"The weather is legitimately the same as it always is Kevin, so is the coffee.“

"It's all still pretty crazy if you ask me my friend.“

"Yeah, I'm sure it is Kev." Arnold figured he could leave it alone for right now but he definitely needed to get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Kevin.

“Oh it for sure was probably the craziest stuff I’ve ever seen, let's talk about that right? Come on let's uh yeah talk about that.” As Kevin was finishing trying to distract Arnold he trailed off again and started staring back into the bakery.

“K. E. V. I. N. Are you serious. You are staring into that gosh darn bakery again!”

“Yeah yeah shhh. Hey, Arnold really silly question I was just thinking about something random uhh what’s up with that new employee at the bakery?”

“Oh uh, the new guy? I really don’t know much about him, his name is Connor I think? I’m really not sure. OH WAIT!” Suddenly it hit Arnold like a truck “IT’S ABOUT A BOY ISN’T IT!”

Kevin really wasn’t sure what to say in response to this. I mean Arnold was his best friend and he could tell him anything right? No no, he was being ridiculous he couldn’t tell Arnold about this, even if he was the best friend he could possibly think of, he couldn’t tell anyone about this, no matter how just completely hot this guy was. NO Kevin could not be thinking a guy was hot no no that was not happening. He really didn’t have a problem with the idea of it but it's different when you are the one having these kinda thoughts. He needed to figure this out and get this guy to stop staring at him!

“What are you talking about? A boy? No I just saw him working and stuff and he didn’t look familiar so I was just wondering what his deal was. If uh anything its a GIRL yeah a really really cute girl.” Even Kevin knew he wasn’t convincing as he was saying this but he still tried his best to stick to his story. 

“Okay then, what’s her name?”

“Her name? Right girls have names, uhh Con….ifer”

“The girl's name who you have been staring at all day is Conifer?”

“Yup exactly Conifer she’s pretty cool, she works at the bakery and I’m totally in love with her and I’ve been staring at her all day that's for sure.”

“So if I walk into the bakery right now and ask for Conifer I’m going to be meeting an actual real girl who exists.”

“Yeah, you really shouldn’t do that but if you did you would be meeting Conifer for sure.”

“Okay fine.” Arnold quickly stood up and ran across the street

“NO ARN-“ but it was too late. Arnold had already entered the bakery. Kevin jolted up and knocked over a bag of coffee beans but he didn’t care. He ran to the door faster than he knew was possible in an attempt to stop Arnold but it was too late, he was already mid conversation with someone Kevin had never seen before. They probably ran the bakery or something but at least it wasn’t Connor.

“See there he is!” He pointed at Kevin as he said this, “My friend right here wanted to know if he could speak to a very pretty girl named Conifer”

“Sorry did you say Conifer?”

“Yup I did.”

“Uhhhhh okay… I’ve never heard of a Conifer but I think a Connor works here?”

“Oh really? Does he? Wow, thats crazy!” Arnold looked at Kevin with a smirk “well, could we maybe talk to him then?”

“No no no no no that won’t be necessary!” Kevin tried to interrupt but it was too late Connor was already being called.

“HEY CONNOR GET OUT HERE!”

Suddenly he walked in. Kevin wanted to run out of that bakery as fast as he could, every fiber of his being was telling him to just dash out of there and go back to his normal, not crazy attractive coffee shop but he knew Arnold would never let him live that down and would only make everything more obvious. Basically, he was screwed no matter what he did.

“Hi! What do you guys need?” Connor asked with a sweet voice Kevin wasn’t expecting at all and a huge smile that completely blew him away.

“Yeah, these guys were asking for you I guess.”

“Oh! Hi do I, know you guys?” Connor fully knew why they (specifically Kevin) were here but he obviously couldn’t let them know that.

“I'm not sure actually,” Arnold had less of a smirk and more of a huge devilish grin on his face at this point “Does this guy right here look familiar?? His name is Kevin and he wanted to come and talk to you.”

“Oh!? Did he really” Kevin was about to pass out just from hearing the flirty tone in his voice “well hello there Mr. Kevin, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure” Connor reached out his hand for Kevin to shake it, but he just stood there with a dopey smile on his face staring wide eyed at him, like a deer in really cute ginger headlights. “Kevin?”

“Yeah, uhh yeah… yeah.” Kevin reached forward to shake Connor's' hand but he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. Connor rushed to help him up.

“Jesus Christ, are you okay dude?”

“Hehe yeahhh oh yeahhh I’m soooooooooo okay you wouldn’t believe how okay I am.”

“Yeah... you sure seem like it.” Connor lifted Kevin up and lead him to the kitchen “here let me get you some ice or something. Sit down here for a sec.” Connor grabbed the ice and inched closer to Kevin and patted it on his face. 

“I- uh Connor I think I could ice my own face,”

“No no, I insist really I made you fall so it's only fair that I ice your face for you.” Connor continued to gently pat the bag of ice on the face of the tall brown haired man sitting in front of him. He wasn’t sure where this was going but he sure knew where he wanted it to go, so why shouldn’t he just kinda, get the train on the tracks. Also, Connor would never admit it but seeing Kevin freak out like that was a lot more fun than he could have imagined.

"Kevin? Sweetie, I think you're blushing"

"S- sweetie?"

"He calls everyone sweetie don't get too flattered!" a voice interjected as it passed by

"POPTARTS SHUT UP!" Connor really should have known better than to try to flirt with anyone during Poptarts shift. 

"Poptarts? Did a walking pastry just put me in my place?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain it another time."

"And by the way, I wasn't blushing, my face was probably just red because you are slamming an ice pack on it."

"Yeah I'm sure that's it Kevin."


	2. Where do we start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""So, how's Conifer?" Arnold said in the most taunting way he possibly could. It had been a day since he stormed into the bakery with Kevin trailing behind him and asked to talk to Kevin's apparent girlfriend 'Conifer'. After that incident, Kevin rushed back to their shared apartment and locked himself in his room, refused to come out, and hasn't talked to him since so he was going to take advantage of the fact that Kevin actually came out of his room for some coffee."

"So, how's Conifer?" Arnold said in the most taunting way he possibly could. It had been a day since he stormed into the bakery with Kevin trailing behind him and asked to talk to Kevin's apparent girlfriend 'Conifer'. After that incident, Kevin rushed back to their shared apartment and locked himself in his room, refused to come out, and hasn't talked to him since so he was going to take advantage of the fact that Kevin actually came out of his room for some coffee.

"I really don't know what you're talking about" Kevin responded mumbling and looking down at his first, out of probably many, cup of coffee.

"You know you could have told me sooner. I totally could have set you guys up or something I mean it's no big thing best friend!"

"I don't want to be set up with him I don't know where you got that idea."

“Kevin you have to know I’m not as stupid as you apparently think I am.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid, I’m just, I’m not g-gay” Kevin said almost breaking. He knew he shouldn’t keep this from his friend he really had no good reason to but he wasn’t gay, he couldn’t be. I mean did thinking another guy was kinda sorta hot really make him gay? He needed some time to figure stuff out and think about everything but how was he supposed to do that? Arnold wouldn’t get off his back, he even had his girlfriend, Nabulungi, text him a few times which didn’t help. I mean what was Kevin supposed to do just go straight up to Connor and ask to talk to him about it? Kevin couldn’t do that what would he say “yeah hi uhh I think you’re cute and I’m not gay but wanna help me figure some stuff out maybe or just chill a bit?” NO! He couldn’t say that.

“Kevin nobody said you were silly goose! It's obvious you have feelings for him and I just want to help you!”

“I don’t need any help!” Kevin ran out of the apartment as fast as he could, he had no idea where he was going and he frankly didn’t care. It was freezing, he had no jacket, and he had nowhere to go but he just kept running, tears streaming down his face, he didn’t know what to do.

Before he knew what was happening he hit the ground.

“Hey?! Are you finally awake sleepy head?” Who was that talking? The voice sounded so familiar but at the same time, Kevin had no idea who it could be. All he knew was that his head hurt like hell and he smelt an oddly sweet and satisfying smell.

Kevin gingerly opened his eyes, almost terrified to face what he would see when he opened them. As his eyes adjusted to the light in the room he saw a pair of deep striking blue eyes staring down at him. He would know those eyes anywhere. Of course of all people who could be there, it was Connor from the bakery. Kevin didn't even know what to say I mean where was he supposed to start? /why am I here? Why are you here? Where is here? What happened? God why do you look so cute? Can we make out right now?/ he just sat up on this crazy comfortable couch slack jawed.

"Well? Are you going to say anything?" Connor said as he sat down next to Kevin with a smile.

"Okay uh let's start with how the heck did I get here," Kevin said as seriously and sternly as possible.

"We were both walking, well it seemed like you were running a bit more than walking but basically we were both walking. And I was looking down at my phone texting a friend and the next thing I knew someone bumped into me! I looked down only to see it's you sweetie, but you hit the ground so hard you were knocked out. So while you were hardly conscious I walked eh well kinda dragged you back to my apartment so you had a place to stay until you were up and ready to go again I guess!" Connor said this with a huge grin on his face the entire time. Kevin didn't understand what he was so damn happy about, sure it was really sweet of him to do all this but he could have at least asked first!

"Firstly, don't call me sweetie. I know the pastry guy said you call everyone that but just don't. Secondly, how long have I been out for? Thirdly, thanks I guess but you should have asked or something." Kevin was upset. He wasn't even really sure why it was a nice thing for Connor to do and he didn't want to seem like he wasn't thankful or anything but Connor was just the person he was trying to avoid for heaven's sake!

"Firstly, okay no problem. I'm really sorry if it made you uncomfortable it's just something I'm used to doing at this point, I grew up in the south and we just call everyone love or darling or sweetie it's not really a big deal to me but I'll stop. Secondly, you've been out for hmmm," Connor paused for a second to check the colorful watch on his wrist, " almost a day and a half. Thir-" Connor couldn't finish before Kevin interjected.

"A DAY AND A HALF! ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Almost a day and a half yes."

"WHERE IS MY PHONE ARNOLD MUST BE WORRIED SICK OH MY GOODNESS!! AND MY JOB I HAVE TO GO TO MY JOB THE COFFEE I NEED TO MAKE THE COFFEE!“

“Hey hey, buddy calm down it's okay,” Connor said in a sweet voice, the words easily flying from his mouth. He seemed to take to this so naturally, he hardly knew Kevin and he was comforting him like that had known each other for years. “Arnold called me and it's all worked out. He talked to your boss and you have the rest of the day off. It's all good okay?”

“Wait but how did Arnold know I was with you?’

“Oh well, I’m actually pretty good friends with his girlfriend! I knew when you guys walked in he looked kinda familiar and it must have been because she had introduced me to him while ago or something. So I was on the phone with her and she mentioned that Arnold was worried sick about his friend Kevin and I instantly put the dots together, so I explained it all to her and she had Arnold call me so we could figure it out.”

“Fine. Thanks, I guess.” Kevin grabbed all his stuff, which was neatly folded next to him, and made his way to the door.

“Wow wow hold on you can’t go anywhere yet my friend. You just got up from being knocked out for one and a half days and you have the rest of the day off of work just try to relax for a bit okay? There's no need to worry just lie back down please ill get you some cookies, I just finished baking them.”

“I don’t want any cookies, thank you but I want to go home.”

“Kevin. You need to lay down you had quite a spill you’re pretty knocked up just stay here for the rest of today please I want to make sure you’re okay?” Connor put his hand on Kevin’s shoulder as he said this, he didn’t get why Kevin insisted on leaving so quickly? He clearly wasn’t in the right physical or mental state to leave and Connor was going to do everything he could to help him. “Whats got into you? I know I’ve really ever properly met you once but you seem different. I’m open to talk to, I really just want to help you.”

Kevin crossed his arms and pouted his lip, he looked similar to a toddler about to have a tantrum. 

“I don’t want to talk.” Connor could see the tears welling up in Kevin’s eyes and his heart almost broke. Something was not right and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

“Okay… how about we play 50 questions then?” Kevin lifted an eyebrow in response to this, he was intrigued and it was pretty apparent to Connor. “I ask you easy yes or no questions about whats making you upset and all you have to do is nod or shake your head, no talking involved okay?” Kevin nodded slowly not sure what he was getting himself into but at least he didn’t have to say anything.

“Okay great!” Connor jumped up and ran to the kitchen. he ran back in a few swift moments later with a tray of cookies. “I know you said you didn’t want any but I figured id grab them anyway.” He plopped on the ground parallel to where Kevin was laying down and crisscrossed his legs.

“so… where to start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this is how I wanted to end this chapter but it's all good who doesn't love a cliff hanger I guess? sorry this took so long to upload by the way I've been really busy :/


End file.
